


[Podfic] the thing that isn't a thing but might on the other hand be a thing

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: The conventions of horror stories and love stories are both all about the mounting dread. Also, Ryan was sure the Airbnb he booked said it had two beds.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] the thing that isn't a thing but might on the other hand be a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the thing that isn't a thing but might on the other hand be a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574423) by [ByJuniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByJuniper/pseuds/ByJuniper). 



> The usual disclaimer: if you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/the%20thing%20that%20isn't%20a%20thing.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [the thing that isn't a thing but might on the other hand be a thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574423)

 **Author:** [ByJuniper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByJuniper/pseuds/ByJuniper)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 19 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/the%20thing%20that%20isn't%20a%20thing.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/the%20thing%20that%20isn't%20a%20thing.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
